


Gorgeous, Always Gorgeous To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fate & Destiny: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bakery, Bakery Sex/Counter Sex, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Counter Sex, Drama, Embarassment, Envious/Envy, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Magazines/Porn Magazines, Male Slash, Marriage, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, cocksucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has something to share with his husband, How does Danny react it to it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is the end of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Gorgeous, Always Gorgeous To Me:

*Summary: Steve has something to share with his husband, How does Danny react it to it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the end of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Supermodel Steve McGarrett-Williams was so excited about the honor, that he received, & a little embarrassed about it, when he thought about the title, He is on his way to **_Five-O Bakery_** , so he could tell his husband, the owner, Danny Williams, the news, & to see how he would react to it. He still can't believe that he gotten it, & beaten all of the models in his category for it.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was busy doing the inventory, & making sure that everything was all set for the morning, so he & his crew can make some doughnuts, cookies, & muffins, before the morning rush came in, at the usual time. He thought about his life, & he realized that he is very lucky, & envious of the men, & women of Hawaii, Cause he is married to a smoking hot guy, & they aren't, It makes him feel good sometimes.

 

"Danny ?, Danno, Are you here ?", Steve called out, as the handsome man was looking for his husband, "In here, Darlin'", Danny calls out, & heads out to meet him from the Break Room, They shared a hot kiss, & the blond was curious of the reason of why his husband is visiting him that particular day. "Why are you here, Babe ?, I am always honored of your visits", Steve had the magazine with him, & showed him, "The Magazine is out, I want you to be the first to see it", Danny smiled, & said, "You'll be smoking in it, I am sure", He opened, & he was floored by the beautiful shots, that the photographer had taken.

 

"Gorgeous, Baby, You will always be gorgeous to me", Danny said, as he smiled, & the couple kissed passionately, as they flipped through the magazine, & discussed the best pictures. "I love the one with your white shirt opened, & your jeans unzipped, It's the highlight of my day", The Bakery Owner praised his model husband. Steve blushed, & the blond teased him, saying, "Oh, You are blushing, You have more to tell me, So spill it", Steve handed over the photograph that he had made up for his husband.

 

It was a nudie photo of Steve in all of his glory, posing hot & seductively, "Well, Mr. McGarrett-Williams, I can't be with you, It seems that I fallen for another", Danny said in his Groucho Marx voice, as he looked at the photo, "This is gonna be in my closet, where I can see displayed proudly, You are beautiful, **_Baby_** , Always to me, The Loudmouth Baker said seductively, as he lightly teases, & squeezed his bulge.

 

Steve managed to control himself, & he said, as he puts Danny up on the counter, He opens his fly, & pulls his pants swiftly down, along with his boxers. "I am only this way, Cause you made me feel this way, No one else has even came close to it, Now, I am gonna show my gorgeous husband my appreciation, Be prepared, Stud", Steve said seductively, as he got on to his knees. He took the blond without hesitation, Danny was screaming, "HOLY FUCKING SHITTTTTT!!!!", as his husband was working him over, like a pro. Steve & Danny knew that they have a great relationship, as long as they focused on each other, & not on anyone or anything else.

 

The End.


End file.
